Insanity -coldkkid87
by coldkidd87
Summary: What was at first just drawing dirty pictures for her brother Caliborn turns gruesome.


Calliope sighed as she continued to watch her brother ramble on about..something. She never seemed to now what exactly Caliborn talked about anymore. It's all just a bunch of prejudicial nonsence. She had been trying to get them to work together for sometime, but nothing seemed to get through his thick skull. Why couldn't he understand anything? No, stop it, she scolded herself. That's not the attitude you should have if you ever want it to get better! She sighed again and slumped down in her seat. Nothing's ever going to work, I'm afraid, she thought. Maybe I should try to help him through whatever problem he's having right now! she thought with false cheeriness."Caliborn, what's wrong? You seem awfully angry about something!" she exclaimed with as much conviction as she could muster. "I asked Dirk to draw me dirty pictures like I always do but he's not responding to my jeering!" he said grouchily. "Oh, it's OK Caliborn, maybe he'll be on later!" she said. This wasn't going anywhere, she thought. He's incurable! "Er...maybe I could try drawing some for you?" She asked, a little uncertain. "I've been practicing drawing lately, I think I can do it!" if it'll get him to stop yelling for five seconds, I might as well, she thought with a shrug. "...fine," he said. "Yours will probably suck, but better than nothing." Calliope got out her drawing pad and colored pencils and waited patiently for him to begin telling her what to draw. "OK...draw that Roxy human," he commanded. "Draw her and Jane, standing next to each other. Now draw a cupcake in Jane's hand." OK, this isn't that bad, she thought. I would be mortified to draw my friends in some weird sex scenes or something! she thought, flustered. "Now draw her smearing the icing on the Jane human!" he said excitedly. She did as was told, and waited for the next command. She did this for a while, drawing 'dirty, scandalous images' (if you could call them that) for Caliborn and getting yelled at quite a bit in the process. He really can be a big meanie sometimes, she thought, but was slightly amused by it. He talks big but he couldn't harm a fly! She kept drawing, but suddenly the requests were getting more and more sexual, and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Why am I doing this? she thought. Drawing my friends with their clothes off for my brother, just to get him to be (somewhat) quiet! That's selfish and shameful, and I'm stopping right now! She put her colored pencils down forcefully and began to put away her drawing things. "Bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he said. "I won't draw my friends obscenely for you anymore, it was harmless at first but now it's just wrong!" she said angrily. "And you've been yelling at me and mocking my drawings the whole time, that's no way to treat someone! I'm not going to draw for you anymore!" Caliborn grabbed her wrist, his nails digging into her wrist, and said with a sneer, "What makes you think you have a choice?" Calliope was shocked. He hardly ever actually harmed her, or forced her to do anything! She was becoming scared and tried to wrench her way out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He gripped her arm so tightly, from his grip dribbled lime green blood. "C-Caliborn..." she said quietly, noticing the mad look in his eyes. Something within her brother had snapped. Something was wrong. "CALIBORN!" she screamed, trying to wake him up from whatever trance he was in, but it was no use. He held her there for a long time, just staring at her as she tried to squirm away from him. Suddenly he threw her down, her head hitting against the side of a desk leaving a smear of blood. He took a knife from his pocket and slashed through her clothes, not really caring if it cut her skin or not. Before she knew it all of her clothes were off. Then Caliborn stopped again and let his eyes rove over his sister's bare body, a hungry look on his face. Then he gently began to suckle on a breast, while Calliope kicked and cried. He then began to knaw on the breast, then began ripping at it with his razor sharp teeth. Calliope gave a blood curdling scream and began to fight harder than ever, but to no avail. Caliborn did, however, decide to chain her to a pole, so he could take off his own clothes. Then he began to chain down her feet, too, so she couldn't kick, then lowered himself to her entrance. He positioned himself there and began to pump into her, thrusting deeply. Her warm, hot body welcomed his long member as he thrust mercilessly inside her. This lasted for a long time, and the pain Calliope had felt turned into a dull throb. She had lost a lot of blood and her senses had begun to fade. How had this happened? He just wanted her to draw for him... Everything was turning red, and then black. She heard music somewhere in the distance. She walked toward it, into nothingness. Caliborn continued pumping, and finally emptied himself into her lifeless body. He got up and looked down at her. There was a gash in her head that was sticky with blood, and her eyes had a blank look in them. One arm was bent at an odd angle, and her chest was all torn up. What a mess, Caliborn thought. He got out his knife again and absently cut designs into her body, while whistling. Then he got down and kissed her. Beautiful. Then he cut off her lips, then her eyelids and ears. She didn't need those. Then he began stabbing, stabbing her. He looked at his knife, and then began stabbing himself. It tickled. His vision went black.


End file.
